Musically
by Firestorm808
Summary: Ron Stoppable began learning music at a young age, and he begins to apply his experiences to his art. Featuring: Bonnie, Shego, Yori, V. F. Porter, and Kim. Cover art by xXischaXx and bassgeisha
1. Sound of Music

**A/N: As of late, I have been reading a lot of Kim Possible fanfiction. I'm sorry. I really should be working on my other projects, but I really needed to write down these ideas that have been flowing into my head.**

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sound of Music

 **Ron Stoppable - 10 years old**

It's eleven o'clock in the morning and today would be a great day for everyone, warm sunshine, no clouds, quiet neighborhood, people exercising and birds chirping, People would think this would be the greatest day in their lifetime except for poor Ron, who was having a hard time trying to reason with his father.

"Dad! Why do I have to take music lessons?".

"You're mother and I want you to be constructive with your energy and imagination. I really believe that music is a wonderful outlet for you to explore." He walked to the window and looked at the blue sky and gave a deep breath. "My grandfather, your great grand father, was a musician in Berlin. In the 40s, the sound of his violin filled the air with magnificent music. To our people, it was a symbol of hope. To the government, it was a symbol of defiance. He may no longer be with us, but his memory lived on in our family and our community. When I was growing up, I didn't have the aptitude to try music. That's why I became an actuary." said Elliot Stoppable. He looked back down to his son who had a confused look. Elliot chuckled. "I do a lot of math. When I look at you, I see a free spirit ready to explore, experience, and create."

Ron stood there, absorbing all that his father said. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth. "I really don't like math."

Elliot laughed. "That is one thing to consider." He put a hand to his chin. "You like cooking. Right? I always see a smile on your face whenever you help your mom in the kitchen. I hear that she is letting you cook some things on your own, with supervision of course." Ron nodded but was confused at where this was going. "Think of music like cooking. The different notes are like ingredients, and lyrics are like a recipe. Using the notes well, you can make a catchy tune. The lyrics would give meaning and direction to said tune."

"Huh." 'That's a cool way to put it.' "I think I get what you're saying, but I don't know if I will like it," said Ron.

"Ha ha. I know son. You could hate it or you could love it. The only way to find out is to try it. Right?" Said Elliot, giving his son a thumbs up.

"I guess so," said Ron, giving out a defeated sigh.

"What was that phrase that you like to say?... Oh. I remember now. Never be normal. That's what you live by right? Ron's father asked.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" He didn't know what his dad was leading to.

"Being normal would be like staying the same and never changing. It was people who were considered not normal that brought about the greatest changes to the world. You told me just the other day that Kim was working on martial arts and gymnastics. She's branching out. How would you feel if you could never try any new food ever again?"

Ron gave a shocked look at the thought and soon calmed down. "If Kim's doing it,...I'll give it a try..."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

The car was fairly silent for a few minutes, and Ron was just about to fall asleep until Elliot woke him up by turning on the radio. The song that came up was a favorite to both of them. Who could hate the Beatles?

The car soon came to a smooth stop in front of a shopping center. "Son we're here" said Elliot. Ron let out an incredible yawn. Elliot gave out a small chuckle and gestured his son to follow him.

They walked through the door of a section which was about 3 floors up. The first floor was for the instrument lessons, the second floor was for the singing lessons, and the third floor was for the Dance lessons.

They were greeted by the buildings receptionist who was a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail and hazel eyes.

"Hello. Welcome to Allegro School of Music. How may I help you?" asked the Lady.

"Hi. My son Ron Stoppable, would to register for instrument and singing lessons. Please."

"Sure, what kind of instruments would your son like to learn?" Asked the receptionist.

"I believe that he should do the classics: guitar and piano. Please." said Elliot, whom was now smiling.

The receptionist shifted her head next to Elliot and saw a sheepish Ron rubbing the back of his neck. She let out a light chuckle and shifted her head back to Elliot's.

"No worries Mr. Stoppable. Guitar and piano lessons go for two hours, and singing lessons go for one. You may pick up your son at two o'clock or you may wish to watch him throughout the lessons." asked the Lady.

"No it's fine, I'll come back when the time is right, thank you anyways," said Elliot.

Elliot looked over to his son and still found him embarrassed and shy. This is his first day after all, so it made sense. Elliot's small giggles slightly lightened up the mood. He ruffled his son's hair, and dropped down to one knee, looking at his son face to face. "Don't worry Ronnie, I'm sure it'll be fun." He gave a sincere smile to his boy.

"I'm still not sure about all this, but I promised you and mom that I would give it a try. If things turn out well, I'll tell Kim about all this. We're best friends after all. We've been friends since Pre-K."

"I'm sure that she'll support you just like you have supported her. I have to go to work now, but I'll pick you up after your lessons."

"Thanks dad." Ron smiled at his dad's words of comfort.

His father smiled back. "You're welcome son. I'm sure that you'll go on to do great things. Remember. Music isn't set in stone like math. It comes from what's on the inside." He points towards Ron's heart. "It's your voice to the world. Enjoy yourself and make it grand." At that he gave him a big hug and left the building.

As Ron looked at the retreating figure of his father, he thought about what he was doing. 'This might not be so bad. Maybe-' A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Come Ron, let's start your lessons." She took a few steps forward and then stopped. "Before we continue, would you like to say anything at all, or is there anything in your mind you wanna speak about?" Asked the lady.

"I hope that this isn't rushed," Ron said with hesitation in his voice.

And the lady couldn't help but laugh at Ron's comments. "We at Allegro do our best to help students of the arts learn at their own pace. You have nothing to worry about. We shall start our lessons now. We'll start with Guitar, then Piano and lastly, singing".

'It would be nice to play music for my family and Kim.' He took a deep breath and followed the receptionist to one of the different rooms on the bottom floor.

The lady opened a door to one of the lessons that are about to begin, not many students were there in the room, probably only 7 or 8. The woman introduced the new student to the class. All eyes focused on Ron, and Ron gave out a nervous chuckle. Finally, words came out of his mouth.

"Hey guys, my name is Ron, and I will start playing guitar with you guys," said Ron. Everyone gave out a few "Hey"s and continued with their guitars.

"They seem okay. I guess." Ron whispered to the woman.

She simply smiled. "Don't worry too much about that. I can assure you that they are good kids. They are all in a similar position as you." She turned to the rest of the class. "Let us begin." She gave a calm and nurturing smile that brought the class to attention.

For the next 2 years, Ron was taught how to play a multitude instruments and how to sing well. During his education, he experienced stage performances, studied different chords and techniques to play the instrument properly, and mastered most songs. He soon began to write some of his own.

What would happen next became a cornerstone of what his life would lead to.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, events, and songs. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter.**


	2. Welcome to Camp

**AN: As of late, I have been reading a lot of fanfiction. I'm sorry. I really should be working on my other projects, but I really needed to write down these ideas that have been flowing into my head.**

 **I recently had my wisdom teeth removed, so I'm off from work for some time. I promise, the next update I do will be Death Battle.**

 **This chapter will feature Ron's first in chapter performance. I would like to hear your suggestions of songs along with the events that have to happen prior to him performing/writing the song.**

 **I already have some in mind.**

 **Artists I have planned include:** **Maroon 5,** **Imagine Dragons,** **Ed Sheeran, and much more. On another note, what are some good fairly clean Eminem songs?**

 **Episode order will be based on the official episode list, not the air dates. I will skip writing episodes if there isn't much stray from the original.**

 **Whether or not an episode occurs will be determined by me and recommended by you guys.**

 **Reviews:**

 **misswriter101**

I love this story, it is beautifully written! I can't wait to read more.

 **Guest**

fuck ya eat your heart out Kim,Bonnie, Shego and all other girls that ignored Ron for being a loser or always going for the hotter/popular hello to the ladies man boo-ya hahaha. can i ask a question will Ron still be the wimpy kid or will he be able to fight. Also will he still get the mystical monkey powers while wooing yori (ninja girl) or what about the professor chick that makes robotics or with the Ron file studying him while not realizing that she slowly fell in love with him. but with him getting super popular and the girls flocking to him she starts to get jealous that this girls are trying to take her Ron shine from her, but is nervous to tell anybody?so much potential that this can go either way having Kim break Ron's leads him to making great sad or heartbreak songs that woo other girls that fall for him and that will share him or make kim jealous that she gave up Ron. so many ideas that i have that i can suggest to you anyway good luck and keep it up with the great story's.

 **Reply:** In regards to his popularity, he wont see an increase until his first public performance in front of the whole school. For now, his music is kept between him, family and close friends. He will still be the lovable nice guy, but his extra goofiness will be replaced with calmness thanks to his creative outlet for his imagination. For fighting, he would have some mock spars with Kin, but he won't receive any formal training until Exchange. Like in the show, he will be somewhat competent at the start of the series. In terms of relationships, I will make sure that each potential girl has their own short story arc. Like you said, I want relationships to be a slow and meaningful boil. Jealousy? We'll see when I get there. Like I said above, I would like to hear your suggestions of songs along with the events that have to happen prior to him performing/writing the song.

 **abdulbutler34**

Yo I'm really digging the book so far but maybe Ron can be a up and coming hip-hop artist with possibly KP as his best friend then later on as a girlfriend/manager and they probably can still do the saving the world bit

 **Reply:** I'm not sure what direction I want Ron's music career to go. I may make him independent since the Oh Boyz gave an interesting look at what corporate fame can do to people. If you have a good hip-hop song, write it in. I'll see what I can do. Kim doesn't seem like the manager type. If I were to make Ron get a record deal, he would end up having Rufus as the manager like in the show.

 **Sharper the Writer**

Impressive one-shot here. Ron could've played some Beethoven and Mozart.

 **Reply:** Thank you so much. I want to include some instrumental tracks in the story, but I'm not sure how well that would go since there are no lyrics to read along.

 **CajunBear73**

Ya gotta start somewhere...

And maybe his life will be on 'display' through his music.

CB73

Welcome to KP.

 **Reply:** Thank you so much for my first review here. I hope you like this chapter.

 **If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp

 **Two Years Later**

The Stoppable family were currently eating dinner. Although they are of Jewish faith, they don't follow all of the Jewish traditions. That was fortunate for Ron because he recently his love for Beuno Nacho. At the moment, they were eating roast turkey with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables.

"Wonderful meal Andrea."

"Thank you. Ron was quite the help."

"Thanks for the compliment mom. I did my best."

"I think that he could soon do some of the cooking when I'm busy with work."

"Really? You'll let me make my own meals soon!"

She chuckled. "With enough practice, yes. You can. Just tell me what you're making beforehand and what tools you'll be using."

"Booyah!"

Elliot grew a large smile. "What did I tell you Ron? Expand your horizons was a great part in you're life." He faced his wife. "It was kind of unexpected, but I'm glad that you gave him that Granny Crocket Quickie-Bake Mixer and Oven set when he was eight. That really jump started that interest for him."

Ron happily nodded.

To be completely honest, Andrea personally wanted a daughter when she was pregnant. In no way does she not love her son. She truly does, but she believed that having a daughter would be easier since they could relate to each other better. She may have subconsciously influenced Ron to be more attune to feminine lifestyle in order to fulfill the dream of having a daughter. Mrs. Stoppable was the stricter parent of the two. She received the similar parenting from her own. During early social development, she and Ron did not seem especially close at times. She had very little patience for some of Ron's more pronounced personality quirks. It may have taken a while to realize, but Andrea saw that, with all of Ron's unique qualities, he did what ever he could to make her and Elliot happy.

Andrea turned to her son. "So, Ron, how was your last day of school?"

"It was good. I can't wait to spend the rest of the entire summer with Kim. We are gonna have so much fun!"

A face of nervousness appeared on both parents. Elliot was the first to speak up. "Your plan with Kim may be a bit shorter than you would like."

It was Ron's turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see... You're mom wants you to go to camp for a month."

"Camp? Why?"

"I want you to go to camp to make some friends."

"I have do have friends."

"Besides Kim."

"... Okay, I may not have that many friends."

"I know that you and Kim have had a long friendship with Kim, but I want you to meet other people as well. I can't imagine how you would react if Kim were not able to be with you. Part of like is about making life-long connections with many people."

"... I guess that sounds fair. What's the name of the camp?"

"Camp Wannaweep." An awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"That doesn't sound like a very nice place."

"I'm going to have to agree with Ron with that, honey. Is the place safe? As an actuary, it's part of my job."

"I checked the website, and everything looks very respectable."

"That helps. I suppose. At least I can spend the rest of the summer with Kim."

"There's something else that we wanted to you about."

"Please tell me it's good news."

"Don't worry son. It wont be that bad. It will only take two weeks. We will be spending a week in Go City and another week in Japan."

"Go City! Oh my gosh! That's so cool! Kim and I were talking about the fact that there are superheroes there. Do you think that we could meet them?"

He laughed. "Maybe son, if you're lucky. I have to attend a meeting with the mayor to assist in possible property damage probability with the heroes and villains fighting."

Andrea began her story. "We are going to Japan afterward because I have to meet with a Mr. Nakasumi because he plans on taking a loan from my bank to open up business in the states. My higher ups want we to meet with him in order to discuss the details. Luckily, I'm the only one at work who is fluent in Japanese."

Ron's eyes widened. "Wow! Do you think that you can teach me Japanese too? I would be so cool to speak the same language as ninjas."

She laughed and smiled at her son. "I'll consider it, but you improve you're grades in English class." Both parents laughed while Ron sat there a bit embarrassed.

Little did Andrea know that the camp website hasn't been updated in a year.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

 **First Day of Camp**

Ron was standing on the sidewalk of his house with some luggage, his parents and Kim beside him.

"Does Ron really need to go to camp, Mrs. Stoppable?"

"I really think that this will be good for him. He needs to learn how to make friends on his own. This doesn't mean that he wont continue being your friend."

"I guess that it's okay. What do you think, Ron?"

"I think camp will be nice. I might be a little lonely at first, but, hopefully, things will improve."

"If you say so." Kim looked a bit dejected, practically losing her best friend for a month and two weeks.

Elliot brought everyone's attention. "Looks like the ride is here."

A large yellow bus pulled up in front of them, and the door opened. A large bus driver was seen. "Next stop: Camp Wannaweep."

Ron turned back to the three. "I guess this is it."

"Yeah."

Elliot placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Stay safe, son, and enjoy yourself."

Andrea spoke next. "We'll miss you."

Ron began to leave for the bus, but a hand held him back. Suddenly, he was brought into a tight hug from his best friend. "Promise to write to me every day, so we keep in touch."

"Of course, KP."

He got onto the bus, and saw the rows of seats. As he was walking down the aisle,he noticed that some of the boys weren't as friendly as he expected. Those who had room on their seat, moved to cover the entire seat. "This seat's taken." Ron ended up walking to the last empty seat on the bus.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

A forest. All the kids could see were tall pine trees, barely a breeze ruffling their low hanging branches, surrounding the camp grounds. As soon as all of the campers left the bus, they were hit with the warm temperature. Shielding their eyes, they all lifted their heads to peer at what sky they could see through the treetops. Through the above leaves, rays of golden light shone through, catching the bugs lazily flying in their light.

The kids lined up in front of the flag pole. From one of the buildings, young adults and one middle aged man walked in front of the new arrivals. The elder of the group took a step forward giving a sense of leadership to others. "Welcome to Camp Wannaweep my new scouts. I am Scout Master Charles, and these people behind me will be your camp councilors. I will begin role call and assigning groups to a cabin. Each cabin will be under the supervision of a councilor during activities. Once you have been assigned to a cabin and councilor, you will be led to your cabin to be acquainted with. Now let's get begin.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Weston"

"Here"

"Jason"

"Present"

"Here."

"Okay then. You three will be assigned to cabin number 12, and." He points to a young man with blonde hair. " Jackson will be your councilor. Dismissed."

The four people left leaving only 3 people behind: Charles, the last councilor, and Ron.

"I'm not sure what to say son, but it appears you are the odd man out. According to the handbook, each cabin is given a three person maximum occupancy. You, unfortunately, have to bunk alone."

"Is that okay? Is there any other way so I wont be alone?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything. In the meantime, this is your councilor Jimmy Jr." He gestured his hand to the young man. He was a Caucasian with blonde hair sticking out from under his beanie. He wore the same uniform as the other councilors.

Ron walked up to the guy. "Um... Nice to meet you Jimmy." He held out his hand to greet him.

Jimmy looked down at the kid, and smirked, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too. Come on let's go."

"Before you two leave, let me get there first. I may have a solution to our predicament.

The two young people looked at the scout master and back at each other. Jimmy shrugged, and the two rolled along with it. "Let me show you around camp in the meantime."

"... Okay."

"I'll call you two when I'm done with the arrangements."

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Thank you for joining me you two. Welcome to cabin 13!" He gestured to the fairly decrepit cabin with a few cracks in the windows. Some of the wood pieces were also sticking out as some nails were gone.

The young ones blinked at the state of the cabin. "Is it safe?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I looks kind of old," commented Jimmy.

"Are you kidding me? This cabin has character. Just look at it. It just screams the camping experience."

The two just stared.

"Lets check out the inside." Charles reached and opened the door. The two young men instantly blanched. The cabin had insects crawling everywhere.

"That's disgusting!" Ron and Jimmy cried out. Not just in the corners, but wriggling and crawling on the floor, inching their way in and out the cracks of the wood walls, a few zooming across the walls.

'He expects me/him to live in there! And… sleep!'

"Oh quit being a bunch of pansies. What you see is an example of being one with nature indoors."

The two were still silent until loud yell came from the inside.

"W-What was that?"

"Not what. Who. That is your new cabin mate."

The two looked deeper inside, and on the top bunk to the right was a large furry something. They realized the furry something was breathing. Then an arm lifted from its body to scratch its repulsive side, as it did, they watched ticks fly from its body.

"Meet Bobo the Chimp, our camp mascot." The beast turned around and yawned, flexing its sharp teeth and hissing at a bug flying too close.

Jimmy snapped out of it to ask, "Why is he bunking with the mascot?"

Charles only continued to smile. "To keep the balance of nature of course." The two looked up at him in confusion. "Big bugs eat smaller bugs, and the bigger bugs are eaten by Bobo. Nature is balanced, Bobo is fed, and you get the roommate you asked for. It's a win for everyone!"

Ron's face paled. "This can't be legal."

Jimmy hadn't known Ron for long, but even he didn't want him to live here. "I have to agree with the little guy. Is this legal?"

"Everything's legal when the cops aren't around."

That didn't answer their question. Before they could ask again, Charles began to leave. "I'll see you two at breakfast tomorrow!"

The two looked at the retreating figure of Charles and looked back at the cabin. "Are you gonna be alright little dude?"

"Um..." Ron had no idea what to do. He decided to do what he did best: be positive. "I-It can't be that bad. Right? I mean, Bobo looks friendly." Bobo screeched at the humans. "-ish."

"Well, if you say so. Listen if there is any trouble, just talk to me. Okay. This place is shady enough as it is."

"Shady?"

"I'll tell you later. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jimmy looked back at the cabin. "Good luck." He then walked back to the councilor quarters, leaving Ron alone with the cabin, bugs, and Bobo.

'I'm sure that camp will get better,' Ron thought.

He was wrong.

* * *

 **Day 6**

Things have not been going well for Ron. He could barely get enough sleep each night because he had so much anxiety from Bobo and the bugs. That was at night. The day wasn't so great either.

Voices shout out in the distance. As the voices became louder, one could hear the sound of running feet and someone panting exhaustively.

"Get him!" a distance voice shouted out.

"He can't run from us forever!" another laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll catch the Squeeb!"

Laughter growing closer… a small figure push through the bushes, panting heavily, holding his side. It was Ron.

Ron burst through the undergrowth, eyes wide, trying to catch his breath as his skinny bare legs fought to keep him standing straight.

The shouts and laughter from the group chasing him were now closer, and Ron perked up, frightened. Thankfully, he ran and dived into a hole in the bottom of a tree. Ron huddled inside, bunched up and fearful, gasping for air.

The sounds of the group crashing through the bushes alerted that the bullies had arrived. One boy in the group of six was Gil.

"Where'd he go?" one boy asked, kicking at some rocks and dirt.

"Probably to his cabin," one sneered.

"Or go crying to the camp councilor!" Gil cawed and the rest of the boys laughed with him. "Darn, he might tattle on us, we better go to the lake and pretend we were there the whole time."

"But the lake is so gross!" another boy countered.

Gil shot that boy a venomous look. "Do we need to push you into the snake pit too?"

"No, Gil, no!" the boy hastened, backing up. "The lake sounds like a great idea to me, really!"

"Come on," Gil motioned for the boys to follow him, "Let's go before Ronnie comes crying back with his councilor at his side." The boys trudged back the way they came and their footsteps and voices vanished.

Ron was still hiding inside the tree hole. One could hear his heavy, rapid breathing and a gasp. Ron didn't move, he only scrunched himself up tighter, burying his head into his arms around his knees. He nervously slunk out easily from the tree hole and patted the dirt off his body. Ron walked in the opposite direction that the boys had left. He soon reached his cabin near the woods edge.

At the edge of the forest, Ron stood beside Cabin Thirteen. The sun shone brightly and merrily on the camp, the Camp Wannaweep flag waved very limply in the air on the flagpole. The other cabins were distanced from the lonely Cabin Thirteen. Ron turned to look at the rest of the camp. The Mess Hall and the Councillor's office were to the left was the lake coupled with the Arts and Crafts hut. Running around were campers, and adults could be seen watching them.

Finally, he fell into step again and went over to Cabin Thirteen. He didn't go in; instead, he stood on the tips of his toes and peered inside his Cabin. He blanched like he usually did when he saw the inside. Insects were still crawling everywhere. Bobo's presence was supposed to reduce them, but it unknowingly brought more. "... Still disgusting." He sighed in defeat.

Ron pulled away from the window, looking troubled and walked calmly away, hands behind his back.

He walked down a slope, passing some other male campers. When he passed them, they turned from him, whispering to one another to laugh and eye Ron.

Ron was heading to the Councillor's cabin. As he approached, Ron pulled out something from his pocket. He halted outside the door, holding what was an envelope close to him, a faint smile spreading across his face. Taking in a deep breath, he reached up to open the doorknob and stepped inside.

There were seats like a waiting room in front of a desk where a camp councilor sat at a computer, another more beefy one in a blue cap and white shirt stood, leaning against the desk talking to the other. They both turned when the door opened and looked down at Ron.

The councilor with the blue hat sighed, "What is it, Stoppable?"

"I wrote another letter," Ron replied, still holding it close.

"Another one?" the councilor asked. The one at the desk rolled his eyes and began typing at the computer.

Ron nodded insistently and handed him the envelope. "She has to know what's going on, I promised I'd stay in touch," he nodded, his bright brown eyes eager. "She'd get mad at me if I didn't."

"Okay, we'll mail this one to your friend right away. Don't worry," his tone sounded like he was mocking Ron, yet Ron didn't catch on. The one at the computer chuckled.

Ron attempted a smile and murmured a thanks. Before leaving, he turned around and added, "You really should cover up that snake pit. It's… it's easy to fall into."

"And we keep telling you, Stoppable," the councilor replied with false sweetness. "There is no snake pit."

"We'd get pulled for that," the one at the computer added in an undertone.

Ron's face fell, he looked upset again. He opened his mouth to reply but the councilor cut him off.

"Go outside, Stoppable. Have some fun, you're at summer camp. Not boot camp."

Looking defeated, Ron left the cabin without another word. On his way out, he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He looked up to a familiar face.

It was Jimmy. "Don't worry little dude. No harm. What's up?"

For the past few days, Ron has been able to find some peace hanging out with Jimmy. Ron didn't talk about his situation that much. It would only bring hardship to the both of them. Instead, they talked. As it turned out, they both share an interest in music. Apparently, he's part of a hip-hop group with his friends called 303. His stage name is B-Rabbit. He promised to show Ron a bit of his talent later on.

"Oh. You know. The usual."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I've noticed that you and the other guys don't seem to get along that well. Are they messing with you still?"

Ron put up his fake smile. "What? Those guys? They are just messing around. You know. Some good old fashioned heckling..."

Jimmy simply crossed his arms. "Really? It seems to be a little more than just heckling. I'm from Downtown Denver, so I know what ganging up on someone looks like."

"No. Really. It's no big deal. I'm sure that they will get bored of me real soon."

Jimmy sighed. "Listen Ron. I get it. You feel like this is your problem and that you'll deal with it." Ron nodded. "I know what happens when stuff like this gets too far."

"Don't worry. I got this. I'll talk to you later." Ron began to walk away, and Jimmy headed into the building.

Ron didn't notice, but the inside councilors were laughing. The letter that Ron was so insistent to mail to Kim that the camp councilor promised to mail was thrown in the trash.

"

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Jimmy asked as he walked through the door.

"Oh, nothing much Jim. It's just that some of the campers here need to toughen up. They need to grow some backbone. Take Stoppable for instance."

Jimmy thought for a second. "Ron's an okay kid. I will agree that he needs to toughen up a bit. He tends to keep to himself a lot."

"Yup. Kid needs to stand on his own. It's not easy out there in the real world. Sometimes the only one you can count on is yourself."

"I feel you. I had to take this summer job to help support my family. We're kinda poor."

"No shame in that, man. We all have our problems."

Jimmy leaned against the wall. "I still feel that Charles isn't telling us something."

"I know right. He tells us to keep away from his safe, and he avoids talking about the lake."

"Think anything's wrong with either."

"Well, we all have our secrets, but avoiding the lake topic is weird."

The female councilor beside him spoke. "Maybe he's hiding the fact that there is a beast in the lake," she said jokingly.

The rest laughed. "The beast of the lake is an urban legend."

"Well, the lake does give off this strange glow sometimes at night."

"It's just a trick of moonlight. There's nothing to worry about. Hey. Wanna get lunch?"

"That sounds good right about now." Jimmy replied.

"The councilor took a look at the schedule sheet on the wall. "Oh, sorry Jim. You got office duty for the next hour. You can meet up with us after. Later."

The other people left the building, leaving only Jimmy in the room. Jimmy took a seat at the desk. In the corner of his eye, he spotted something in the trash can beside the desk. He reached in, and found the letter. "Huh...Must have fallen off the desk." He got up from his seat and placed it in the outbox. He then went back to work.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Ron walked down another path travelling up the slope towards Cabin Thirteen but turned right instead of left. There was a pay phone attached to a tree. Ron picked it up and slid in a quarter, turning the dial of the old payphone. He was dialing his home phone number. He heard the ring-ringings of the phone and then the click that someone had picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hi, Mom," Ron said, holding the phone close.

"Hi son. Something wrong? You called us earlier this morning.

"Yes, I know I called this morning. … Well, the bullies… they pushed me into a pit full of snakes because I wouldn't let them read my letter

"Now, Ron I'm sure that you're exaggerating. There are no snakes in that area. As for the bullies, you should really talk to the councilors. That is their job you know. Have you at least been enjoying yourself with the others?"

"Yes, I'm playing with the others," he lied.

"Are you trying out some of the camp sports?"

"… W-well… yea, yes, I'm playing the sports with the other boys. I'm not very good at it, and they always kick the ball at me not to me."

"Have you tried finding some common ground with them?"

"I know. I try to.

"You can't have only Kim to hold onto for the rest of your life."

"I know. But I miss her. … Mom, she's my best friend and-

"Have you made any friends besides those trouble makers?"

"… Friends?"

"Acquaintances if you will."

"Um… I try to."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Um… No…"

"Ron, you're a sweet kid. I'm sure there will be someone who likes you."

"I have made friends with my councilor."

"While that is nice, I mean kids that are around your age."

"I'll try… I will."

"That's good to hear. Is that all?"

"Wait—Mom… d-do you know if Kim's been getting my letters? I mail one every day, she should have."

"I'm sorry son, but your father and I are very busy with preparation for the upcoming trips."

"Yes… yes, Mom, I know you're both busy."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that she is getting them. I'll try to give her a call when I'm free. Please try to enjoy yourself there."

"… I-I… I'm sorry. I'm sure Kim is fine. Bye… I miss you. …"

"What about your father," she asked in a joking tone.

Ron chuckled. "Yes, I miss Dad too."

"Stay safe."

"Ok. I will."

"Are you eating your vegetables?"

"Yes. I do."

"That's good. It's nice to hear from you again, but I may not be able to answer the phone later on if I'm preoccupied."

"Ok. Bye…I love you."

A smile grew on her face. "I love you too, Ron."

Ron hung up the phone and sighed heavily. Ron stared down at the dirt, scuffing it with his shoe looking miserable. All he wanted to do was go back home and spend his summer with his best and only friend: Kim. But here he was, stuck at this atrocious camp and his own mother thought it would be good for him.

Sniffling, Ron looked up and walked back down the slope and headed left towards the Arts and Crafts cabin. When he reached the cabin, Ron stepped inside, looking around himself nervously again. It was fairly large inside the craft hut, with two large wooden tables on either side able to seat more than ten campers at a time all around. There were a few campers already there, mostly girls making friendship bracelets with one another. A camp councilor stood on the other side by the sink helping to wash out some bowls.

When Ron entered, the councilor turned around and smiled, "Hello, Ron, come to make some more potholders for your friend?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"No," Ron replied simply, heading towards a cabinet. He had to pull over a chair and stand on it to reach the top shelf. "I'm going to make her some more lanyards today."

The councilor walked over to him and helped to pull down the rope for Ron. "Did she tell you what colors she liked?"

Ron stepped off the chair, looking up at the councilor. "I don't know, she hasn't replied to any of my letters yet… I send her three lanyards and two potholders in the second letter. I thought maybe she'd have replied by now…"

"She's probably just busy," the councilor smiled down at him, handing him rope of all colors.

"But we're best friends," Ron insisted, "Who would she be busy with?"

"She does have her family. Right? Since you're at camp, they probably did some family stuff."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Here. Make her some more lanyards with different colors."

"Okay. I'll do it for the next letter I send her."

She smiled down at Ron, "Exactly!" She turned and headed back to the girls making their friendship bracelets. Ron sat on a nearby sofa and began to thread his lanyard for Kim.

Ron, his tongue sticking out, put all his concentration into making Kim her lanyard. How disheartened and yet determined he looked to make this little craft for her. Ron was so determined that this one would bring a letter to him all the way out here, alone and bullied.

* * *

 **Day 4 9:00 PM**

Ron sat at the campfire in order to find some peace after such a stressful few days. The other campers and councilors have already left, but Scout Master Charles granted Ron's request to be the last one in order to put out the fire. He leaned back against one of the logs, bathing against the calm flames and floating embers. He stared up at the night sky. Since, the camp was so far away from the city, space could be seen uncensored by light pollution. Countless stars illuminated the night sky along the presence of the full moon. 'The world is a big place. There's got to be someone other than Kim who wants to be my friend.' He took a deep breath and sighed. 'Maybe then I wont be so lonely.'

He continued to stare at the heavens until his eyes wandered across the campfire. His eyes stopped at an object that was leaning against a nearby tree. Curious, he got up, walked to the tree, and realized that the object was one of the councilors guitars. "Huh... The guy must have thought that I would take it back with me since I'm the last one here." Ron decided to pick it up and put on the strap. 'This feels right.' He fiddled with the guitar, adjusting the strings and tune. 'I haven't played in a while. Maybe it'll help me vent. What song though?' There were many songs that he knew how to play. He even made some originals. However, for this particular moment, he instantly found his choice. This was a song that was loved by the entire Stoppable family. With the last name Stoppable, it gave off some pessimism that the family would be failures...losers. A particular song that made its debut in the 70s really brought the Stoppable family into a new light, and it's still loved today.

"Here we go..." Ron began to play.

 **Don't Stop Me Now by Queen**

Imagine guitar notes from **Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (guitar) - Sandra Bae** and imagine speed and tempo from **Foxes performs 'Don't Stop Me Now' on board the Orient Express - Doctor Who: Series 8 (2014) - BBC**

 **Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**  
 **I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!**  
 **I'm floating around in ecstasy**  
 **So don't stop me now don't stop me**  
 **'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**

 **I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies**  
 **Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**  
 **I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**  
 **I'm gonna go go go**  
 **There's no stopping me**

 **I'm burning through the sky yeah!**  
 **Two hundred degrees**  
 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
 **I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
 **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

 **Don't stop me now**  
 **I'm having such a good time**  
 **I'm having a ball**  
 **Don't stop me now**  
 **If you wanna have a good time**  
 **Just give me a call**

 **Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)**  
 **Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)**  
 **I don't want to stop at all... yeah!**

 **I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars**  
 **On a collision course**  
 **I am a satellite I'm out of control**  
 **I am a sex machine ready to reload**  
 **Like an atom bomb about to**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh explode**

 **I'm burning through the sky Yeah!**  
 **Two hundred degrees**  
 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
 **I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
 **I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

 **Don't stop me**  
 **Don't stop me**  
 **Don't stop me**  
 **Hey hey hey!**

 **Don't stop me**  
 **Don't stop me**  
 **Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)**

 **Don't stop me**  
 **Don't stop me**  
 **Have a good time, good time**

 **Don't stop me**  
 **Don't stop me**

 **Ooh ooh alright**

 **Ooh I'm burning through the sky yeah!**  
 **Two hundred degrees**  
 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
 **I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
 **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

 **Don't stop me now**  
 **I'm having such a good time**  
 **I'm having a ball**  
 **Don't stop me now**  
 **If you wanna have a good time**  
 **Just give me a call**

 **Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)**  
 **Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)**  
 **I don't wanna stop at all**

 **La la la la laaaa**  
 **La la la la**  
 **La la laa laa laa laaa**  
 **La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!...**

"Ah..." Ron gave off a sigh of relief. All of the stress that has been built up was released in a stream of melody. "That feels much better."

He decided to take his leave for his cabin. Hopefully he would be able to survive another night. He doused the flames with some dirt and held onto the guitar. As he walked away from the campfire, he missed a pair of teal eyes that reflected the moonlight watching from behind a tree.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review with any suggestions for plot elements like characters, events, and songs. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **If you did, please favorite, follow, and review. See you guys next chapter.**


End file.
